billy_hatcherfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria Hatcher
Victoria 'Vickie' Hatcher was the matriarch of The Hatcher family and the second Hatcher in the bloodline, right behind her husband Anthony Hatcher. ''Appearance and personality Victoria was an elderly woman with brown eyes, black hair tied in a bun with an orange hairband, spectacles, beige loafers and a grey dress with a white frill at the bottom. After passing away and going to the land of the dead, her appearance turns into that of a skeleton while her attire remained the same. Victoria, in some ways, was stubborn and set in her ways at times. She appears to be the most feared member of the Hatcher family as everyone, even her husband Anthony, is afraid of her temper. She does love and care about her family and considers her husband and son her entire world where it got to the point that when she heard of Philip's death, she went into a depressed, catatonic state until her death, wishing to be reunited with her son in the afterlife. History Family and afterlife Not much is known about Victoria's early life except that she moved to America and met her husband Anthony on Ellis island. They soon conceived a child named Philip, who would go on to be a father to Eric Hatcher. When she learned that Philip died in the line of duty, Victoria went into a catatonic state, not moving, speaking or eating. Eventually she passed away from a broken heart and left a final note by her bedside that read "Even in death, I will be able to see my Philip." She was layed to rest in New York state cemetery and four years later, Anthony passed away and was layed next to her. Meeting her descendants Victoria appeared as a spirit along with the rest of the Hatchers in the season four episode of Billy Hatcher: Heroes of Morning land. She first appeared in the episode alongside her family in customs, trying to get ready to see her living family on Dia de los muertos. She was then approached by Billy and his friends and parents, who were all cursed by Dark Raven after a brutal fight. She easily prevented her husband Anthony from bearing a grudge against Billy after an incident that took place when he was seven (he broke his prized china set.) She went on to assist Susanne by getting her family home after understandably taking pity and knowing what it was like missing a child after seeing Johnny and Susanne hug each other. She along with the rest of the deceased Hatchers got to the land of the living perfectly alive for the rest of the day until sunrise. After defeating Dark Raven, she said goodbye to her descendants and returned with her deceased family to the land of the dead. 'Trivia''' * Victoria plays poker with Susanne in the land of the dead * Anthony was four years younger when he and Victoria married. Victoria also died exactly four years before Anthony did. * Victoria had a necklace with her initials on it that she received from Anthony as a gift. Category:Supporting characters Category:Humans Category:Females